


You won't escape from me

by StayYibo (DouxMinau)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Accion, Asesinatos, BL, Drama, FBI, M/M, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Universo Alterno, misterio, psicologico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouxMinau/pseuds/StayYibo
Summary: Xiao Zhan, es el asesino en serie más buscado de China, no obstante informes dan a entender que ha escapado a Estados Unidos por lo que su caso termina a manos del F.B.I. o mejor dicho en las manos de Wang Yibo; el mejor de los agentes y el más frío dentro de los casos que se le asignan.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 3





	You won't escape from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero dejar en claro varios puntos de esta historia:
> 
> ◾Esta historia no busca dañar/perjudicar a las personas mencionadas en la misma.
> 
> ◾Las personalidades de las personas involucradas no está ligada a las verdaderas.
> 
> ◾El contenido de la historia tiene un trasfondo psicológico.
> 
> ◾Se incluyen en esta historia escenas de: violencia, sexo (no detalladamente en escenarios que no correspondan), abuso psicológico y físico, suicidios y homicidios.
> 
> Entendiendo estos puntos eres libre de continuar o no con la lectura de esta historia.
> 
> Si decides continuas deseo que tengas una maravillosa lectura ♡
> 
> Si decides no continuar, ten en cuenta que en mi perfil se hayan historias con temas menos sensibles a los que toca esta historia ♡

—Déjame vivir, te lo pido por favor —el hombre se encuentra temblando del miedo ¿Cómo no lo estaría? Si unos ojos de un café de color profundo están mirándolo con fingida lástima—. Te lo ruego, mi esposa ...

El sonido de la carne siendo cortada se oye por la habitación oscura, tras ello el de un cuerpo chocando contra el frío suelo. La silueta de un hombre se levanta de su posición, pateando con asco el cuerpo inerte en el suelo; saca su celular y el sonido de los números siendo marcados hacen eco en la sombría habitación.

—Jefe, el trabajo ya está hecho —expresa en un tono monótono, escucha las felicitaciones del otro lado de la línea seguido de gemidos de una mujer; tal parece que llamó en un mal momento.

—Zhan-di, te he dicho que me llames ge no deben haber formalidades entre personas que se conocen desde hace años —una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su boca y su voz sale con ligero toque de picardía—. Zhan-di, necesito que me hagas un trabajo un poco distinto a lo que normalmente haces ¿Te negarás?

—Ge, ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en negarte un trabajo? —Cuestiona con arrogancia—. Todo lo que pidas lo haré. —¿Incluso si es ese tipo de trabajo? —Una curva parecida a la de una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—¿Incluso si es _ese_ tipo de trabajo? —una curva parecida a la de una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Ge, cualquiera sea el trabajo este didi lo cumplirá a la perfección —su tono de voz es de completa seguridad.

—Ya comprendí, mañana ven a mi casa. Ya puedes terminar por completo el trabajo, Zhan-di.

La persona del otro lado finaliza la llamada, Xiao Zhan al fin puede finalizar del todo este trabajo suyo; después de todo no deben quedar rastros de su presencia.

—Es una pena que no me dieras una buena lucha, las personas que son como tú se merecen la peor de las muertes —expresa murmurando mientras limpia cada evidencia meticulosamente—. Pero el jefe me ha ordenado ser amable contigo, oh y por supuesto que lo fui ya que no destroce tu cuerpo —sonríe cínicamente mientras limpia sus manos cubiertas de la sangre ajena—. Señor Li, si tan solo no hubiera intentado algo conmigo no hubiese acabado así.

Dicho aquellas palabras se retira de manera sigilosa del lugar, le es inevitable sentirse satisfecho con su trabajo después de todo aquel hombre de unos 40 años se había pasado de la raya al intentar poner un dedo en su cuerpo; ha hecho incontables trabajos pero aquella área donde se necesita seducir y acostarse con una persona por información nunca se le era asignada. Después de todo, el único que lo llamaba para eso era su jefe con la razón de satisfacer sus perversos deseos de hacerlo con un hombre.  
Él no se puede quejar de eso, de hecho no le importa en absoluto mientras pueda vivir en una vida con lujos por doquier cualquier trabajo vale la pena.  
  


Una persona de alrededor unos 30 años se sienta en la orilla de la cama buscando con la mirada su ropa entre tantas prendas tiradas por el suelo de la habitación.

—Ge —una voz cansada se oye a sus espaldas, por lo que sonríe.

—¿Qué ocurre, didi? ¿Estás agotado luego de una ronda? —cuestionó con diversión en su voz.

—Sí me haces venir aquí tan temprano luego de una misión de riesgo claramente estaré cansado.

—Oh, tranquilo Xiao Zhan —el nombrado traga duro, cuando el hombre frente a él lo llama por su nombre es cuando algo malo ha sucedido—. Sólo... —se acerca a él y lo agarra de la barbilla con su mano derecha—. Cuido lo que me pertenece —termina su oración soltándolo para luego ponerse sus prendas.

—Ge, estoy atrapado prácticamente atado aquí contigo ¿Cómo podría siquiera pretender romper mi lealtad hacia ti? A veces creo que te preocupas demasiado por ello —suspira fastidiado.

—Oh, pequeño Zhan no te enojes con tu gege. Tengo mis razones para tener preocupaciones —expresa con completa calma—. Ah Xiao Zhan, hoy partirás a Estados Unidos a primera hora de la tarde. No te retrases —con esas palabras se retira y da por finalizada tanto la conversación como su encuentro.

Xiao Zhan se levanta y busca cada una de sus prendas antes de entrar a la ducha, para luego volver a su simple departamento por sus pertenencias. Aquellos viajes que se le asignan siempre es para hacer callar a oficiales de la ley que los han descubierto o que han intentado arruinar su negocio, supone que esta ocasión no es diferente. Claramente se sorprendió al ver aquella nota en su bolsillo y más aún al leer su contenido.

_"Pequeño didi, ve este viaje como un relajo de todo lo malo que has hecho acá y si por otras cosas se necesita que hagas una misión; la harás sin importar qué"._

Si el jefe quería que tuviera unas merecidas vacaciones, que así sea él nada puede hacer para no acatar una orden de arriba. Tal vez ese viaje le venga bien luego de tantos noches de insomnio a causa de sueños o recuerdos que lo atormentan, solo tal vez se vayan si deja el país...

**_2 semanas después..._ **

Siente sus parpados pesarle, el brillo de la pantalla de su laptop le está causando ardor en sus ojos, pero él debe de terminar el informe sobre aquel extraño caso de homicidio que se le asignó hace más de un mes y que aún no logra comprender del todo; agarra los demás informes que le han entregado y comienza a leerlos para poder recrear la escena del crimen.

—La víctima es un joven de 19 años, se encontraba en la facultad de atletismo cuando lo asesinaron de dos apuñaladas y cuatro cortes en sus ojos con un tijera. Ninguno de sus compañeros de clases estaba en la escena del hecho no obstante se dió con una de sus profesoras completamente en pánico al enterarse pero no mostró indicios de tristeza por la pérdida de uno de sus mejores estudiantes...

Algo en su cabeza hizo "clic" al descifrar algo en la actitud de aquella profesora, bebió su café y comenzó a escribir apresurado el final de su informe ahora todo estaba claro; no es que no hubieran estudiantes en el lugar por ser temprano en la mañana sino que que se les ordenó marcharse a sus hogares para encubrir aún más la horrible escena... las cámaras de seguridad seguramente fueron saboteadas o en todo caso los encargados fueron sobornados. Su celular comienza a sonar una y otra vez pero el no contesta ni una sola llamada, puesto que tiene como prioridad llevar a esa profesora a la corte y que sea castigada como se lo merece para que la familia pueda enterrar al joven sabiendo que el culpable está tras las rejas.

—¡Wang Yibo! —un portazo resuena en el interior de la oficina seguido del grito, haciendo que salte sobre el asiento del escritorio. Gira su cabeza para ver al responsable de su susto.

—Eres tú, Jia Er —expresa monótono, volviendo a ver la laptop— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Yibo, ¿Por qué no respondes las llamadas?

—Primero, responde mi pregunta —declara en un tono firme.

—Bien, el director está llamando a los mejores agentes a una reunión de emergen... —no logra terminar su frase debido a que el más alto sale rápidamente del lugar— ¡Oye! No me respondiste... ¿Ah? —su expresión se vuelve confusa al observar la pantalla para luego pasar a una de completa sorpresa—. Wow, este chico realmente logró resolver este caso.

Wang llega a la sala de reuniones a tiempo para la charla del director, primeramente empezaron con la resolución de distintos casos y luego pasaron a dar informe de algo sumamente peligroso.

—Se nos ha informado desde una oficina de inteligencia en China que el asesino en serie cuyo nombre es Xiao Zhan se estableció en nuestro país, es un hombre que no muestra compasión a la hora del crimen y todo indica que debe estar acá para asesinar a alguien importante. Así que quiero a todos los agentes en alerta máxima y Wang Yibo —el nombrado levanta la cabeza en dirección al director—. Te encargo la búsqueda de ese asesino y que lo traigas a las oficinas para limpiar sus crímenes.

—Lo que diga director —respondió seguro de si mismo.

—Él es peligroso ten cuidado, Wang.


End file.
